Three Days
by Rotem
Summary: Two souls sharing one heart, and the only way to achieve happiness is fight for it! KonoSetsu threeshot.
1. Day One

A/N: Lol, ignore the foolish summery, I had nothing to write xD

Anyway, lets go! Lets go!

I do not own Negima or anything related to it! If I did, It would have been called KonoSetsu instead of Negima tehe :P

* * *

_Darkness_…

She couldn't see anything.

The young girl looked around hysterically, her eyes open wide trying to find a glimpse of light in the endless darkness surrounding her. She was Searching… looking for something, _Someone_.

She was calling someone's name, letting a few seconds pass by in hope this certain someone will call her back. But no one did. Her voice echoed within the desolated space.

Where was she? What was this place?

All her senses were alerted.

She could feel a soft cool wind caressing her arms as she tightened her grip on her sword; ready to slice anything that might threaten her, stopping her from reaching the person she's seeking...

There was a sound; she decided to listen. It sounded like a whispering voice. What was this voice trying to say?

It sounded so weak.

_So weak_...

Taking a few cautious steps, the girl moved forward, calling the name once again.

In the distance, she could see something.

It was getting closer with each passing second.

_Something was wrong_...

The girl placed both her arms in the front, shielding her eyes from the strong burst of white light. A strong gust of wind following it, letting the girl know it had past her.

Quiet once again.

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the strong light circling the room.

What was this place?

There was no floor; no ground, yet, she was standing.

There was no sun, yet, the light reflected itself right back at her from every side.

_Where are you?_...

There was a sound once again.

It was that voice, it was calling someone, the voice needed her help. The girl still couldn't understand what that voice was trying to say.

It was quiet again.

The girl closed her eyes, trying to focus all her senses on the fading voice.

There was a scream.

Her eyes shot open to the sound of a painful scream piercing through space. That was when she noticed a dark figure standing right before her, how could she not sense its presence?

She couldn't see the figure's face, nor her clothing or any clue that might tell her who that person was.

The young samurai didn't know why, or what might happen, but she could feel… this figure meant no good. This figure was the cause of the voice screaming.

In less then a minute she was already holding her sword half way out of its sheath.

And time stopped moving.

Two large, dark, magnificent wings burst out of the figure's back, and suddenly the figure could be seen to all.

The girl dropped to her knees, looses her grip on her sword as she did.

_Why?_...

The figure looked exactly like the young samurai girl herself, and at the same time, looked like a complete different person.

The figure had a white long hair, with a silver pair of eyes matching it. Its smile was pure evil, with eyetooth covered in blood. Its arms were muscular with a sharp, deadly claws attached to each of its fingers instead of nails. Both its legs were broad from knees and under, with three claws in the front and one at the back to steady itself, giving itself a perfect look of a bird demon.

And still, the girl's eyes were fixed on something else. The monster was holding something, it was holding someone…

The demon was holding an injured girl from her brown beautiful hair, and she looked like she was unconscious. Her face covered in blood as well as her clothing.

_"_KONO-CHAN!!_"_

She knew that girl, She _loved_ her… she would give her life away just to see her smile.

The demon that held Konoka was trying to say something, why couldn't she hear its voice?! Only two words echoed through her mind:

"_…Three days…_"

That's when everything went black again, the demon and Konoka were fading away in the distant, and the young samurai could not get back up and chase them. The pain in her chest took control of her body and the tears in her eyes made their way down her cheeks.

How this could have happened?

One thing she knew for sure; something evil was making its way, and its target is going to be her beloved princess, and will take action in three days, and there's not a single soul in this entire universe that is going to stop her from protecting the one she cherished the most.

_I love you_…

And that's all that matters.

* * *

What was that dream?

Sakurazaki Setsuna was lying on her bed with her eyes wide open, staring at the rear of the bed above her. The female samurai could feel her heart racing within her chest, pounding strongly, making her breath heavily. She could feel a cold liquid making its way from her forehead to the sheets beneath her.

Above everything else, the young samurai felt something strange, something she couldn't recognize, could this feeling be… fear?

The memories of her recent dream washed her thoughts, why was it affecting her so much, it was just a dream, right? Yet again, it felt so real. The feeling of loneliness, and the pain of seeing Konoka in such a bad shape…

"Kono-chan!" the girl jumped out of her bed, how could she forget?! The sight in her dream of her reason for living felt real more than anything else. What if Konoka might actually be hurt?

Not thinking twice the samurai dashed out of her room, down the halls, heading for Konoka's dorm.

Running through the maze of halls at the great Mahora Academy dorms building, the raven haired girl came to recognize that no students were out of their rooms yet, realizing she didn't check what time was it when she woke up.

All of this didn't matter now, her one and only concern was her Ojou-sama's safety.

Reaching her destination, the girl stopped in front of the door leading to Konoka's, Asuna's and their young homeroom teacher, wizard in training; Negi's room. Her breathing was heavy just like when she woke up, her heart racing once again.

Before the girl could make any action the door knob moved slowly and the door opened.

To the girl's surprise, she was suddenly standing face to face with the red headed, also known as Baka red, leader of the Mahora Academy Baka Rangers, Kagurazaka Asuna.

"S…Setsuna-san?! What happened? You look as if a demon was chasing you!" Asuna could see in the shorter girl's eyes something was bothering, and knowing her friend, she could guess it had something to do with one certain mage. Looking at the shorter girl before her, the red haired finally asked "Is there something wrong with Konoka?"

Trying to steady her breathing, the shorter girl spoke up "Forgive my interruption this early in the morning, Asuna-san, but... can I see Konoka Ojou-sama for a few moments?" She said with a small bow.

"Konoka? Hmm…" taking her gaze away from the girl samurai, the red head took a few small steps back, still holding to the door's knob and opening it with her as she stepped back focusing her gaze upon the back of Konoka's sleeping form.

"Well… as you can see, she's still sleeping, I was just heading out for my paper delivery" she whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping friend.

Looking at her princess's figure lying peacefully on her bed, the raven haired girl still couldn't fight back the need to make sure her princess is safe, she wasn't satisfied with just a long distance glimpse of her princess's back; she needed to make sure she's ok.

Taking another bow, Setsuna spoke once again "I'm sorry for keeping you late; Asuna-san, But I must see her".

Looking back at the young samurai, Asuna couldn't help but smile "Oh come on Setsuna-san no need to be so formal! We're friends!" Hearing those words, Setsuna rose back up with a small blush filling her cheeks. Even after the school trip incident, she still wasn't used to this 'friends' stuff. Seeing this, the taller girl laughed quietly "Setsuna-san don't sweat about it, you can go inside, just make sure to close after you! I'll see you in class!" that said, and the taller girl took her leave running and going down the stairs, disappearing from Setsuna's sight.

Looking back inside the dark room, the young samurai stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind her.

Taking a first look inside the room, the girl could see Negi, sleeping over at Asuna's upper bunk, she smiled due to the sight of a small red bump on his cheek; obviously he got punched once again by Asuna for crawling inside her bed at night without her knowing.

Reaching Konoka's bed, the raven haired girl knelt beside it, looking at the beautiful face of her loved one.

'_She's ok…'_ thinking to herself, she lovingly gazed down at the mage's face, memorizing every detail.

Raising her hand, the half demon moved a few hair locks away from the sleeping girl's face, and trailed down with a feathery touch to the girl cheeks.

"Kono-chan…" She whispered quietly, not wanting to wake up her sleeping beauty.

Though to the raven haired girl's effort, her gentle voice somehow reached to the sleeping girl's conscious. Setsuna quickly removed her hand away and watched as Konoka moved from her side to flip her position, murmuring 'Secchan' as she did, making the quiet girl beside her to blush.

Not wanting to disturb her princess's sleep any more, the young samurai got back to her feet and headed for the door.

Before she went out, the girl took one last glance at Konoka to assure her worries for the last time.

'_Kono-chan… I will always protect you…_' she vowed silently, and headed out of the room.

Inside the room, a certain mage smiled in her sleep, her mind sharing reality with the land of dreams, whispering in her sleep "I'll protect you… Secchan…".

* * *

That same day, the young samurai girl found herself already in class, and it seems like it's going to be just an ordinary day after all.

During the last few seconds of their final lesson for the day, the samurai took a small glance at Konoka, to her surprise she found the mage staring back at her, With an inhuman speed she turned her head back, blushing furiously for being caught, making the young healer giggle seconds before the school bell rang, marking the end of the lesson.

"Ah! Looks like class's over! Don't forget your homework! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Negi said out loud, smiling to his students.

Looking back at her teacher, the swordswoman's mind took a different direction, recalling her memories of the last four years. Has it really been that long?

It has been three years since the school trip incident had happened. And now, at the age of eighteen Setsuna grew fond of the people surrounding her as well as made friends with both Asuna and Negi. Above everything else, Konoka and she become closer than ever, and the half demon couldn't be more thankful for that.

With her mind still racing with memories, the girl didn't notice the bell signaling the end of their school day, and her chocolate brown haired friend reaching down for her and calling her name.

"..an…chan… Secchan!" comprehending her princess's voice, the half demon stopped her rain of thought and dazed out of her hypnotized state she somehow got in to, only to face her princess's face very close to her own.

"O… Ojou-sama!" backing away a little, the swordswoman was already cursing the blush she failed to prevent. "I… I'm sorry, did you say something?"

If there was one thing the healer failed with, it was to make her guardian to call her 'Kono-chan' like the old days. As a punishment, the healer kept teasing the poor swordswoman, enjoying the blushing face of her friend.

Giggling softly, Konoka repeated herself "I said school ended already, and you hadn't packed your stuff yet", taking a second look at the raven haired notebooks, Konoka added "and by the look of it, it seems like someone didn't listen in class as well" she finished with a lovingly smile.

Setsuna looked at her notebooks, and noticed she indeed didn't take any notes from class yet again. Lately the swordswoman had been slacking off; but it really had a good reason, a reason she couldn't possibly say out loud to her princess.

After all, with your mind and heart filled with so many thoughts of certain someone, anything else seems just insignificant, right?

"I… well… That is…" Setsuna stutter in trying to find an answer, making Konoka giggle once again.

"Silly Secchan, don't worry about it, I'll help you with your studding, but you really need to pay more attention in class", Konoka beamed at her guardian "promise me?"

Already lost in her princess's eyes Setsuna replied "I… yes. I will Ojou-sama".

Ignoring yet again the fact that Setsuna had called her by her title, the healer continues on with their conversation while Setsuna packed her stuff.

"Ne, Secchan, Asuna, Negi and I are going to the beach tomorrow, and I was hoping you'd come with us", She asked as both headed out of class.

"B… But, Ojou-sama, I don't have a swimming suit…"

"Ah! I already know that, and that's why we're going shopping today!"

"E… EH?!" the thought of wearing such a… thing brought fire to the samurai's face. On top of that all, the samurai could already imagine her beautiful princess in a tight… wet… swimming suit… hopefully it would a two pieces… '_GUH! W… what the hell am I thinking?! Bad Setsuna! Bad Setsuna! Bad Bad Setsuna!!_'

Giggling due to the other girl's reaction, the healer took the samurai's hand in her own "Hee hee… Secchan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about! And besides, this way we could spend more time together!"

Looking at the smiling girl besides her, Setsuna could somehow calm down a little and smile back.

"Yeah… I guess you're right Kono-chan"

Konoka's smile grew to the sound of her favorite name slipping out of her best friend's lips.

Taking a small step closer to her guardian, the healer tightened her grip in her hand.

"Come on Secchan!"

The chocolate haired girl dashed off dragging the surprised samurai after her and headed toward the exit of the great Mahora Academy building.

'_Lets have some fun!_'

* * *

"A… ano… Ojou-sama? A… Are you sure this swimming suit really _is_ for swimming?"

Setsuna stood inside a dressing room wearing yet another swimming suit Konoka had chosen for her, after rejecting a massive pile of other suits wouldn't accept.

"Come on Secchan! Let me see you!" the healer called from outside.

Taking a second glance at herself in the mirror, the half demon's face twitched, obviously she didn't like that one either. '_Ugh… Why do these stuff needs to be so tight? And… exposing?_'

Sighing to herself, the girl opened the door to her dressing room, and hesitantly stepped out.

Konoka's eyes open wide, and she stared at the girl before her.

Setsuna stepped out and stood in front of her princess wearing a white one piece suit. It had two round holes on both sides of her waist, completely exposed, and a small blue heart shape with silver wings on each of its side's placed upon her belly.

Konoka stared at the girl from head to toe, memorizing each part of her figure.

"Ojou-sama?"

Registering her friend's voice into her mind, Konoka shook her head and focused back on her guardian's face.

"E..Eh? Ah, you look beautiful Secchan, this one really looks good on you!" She said, making her warrior blush.

"I… I don't know Ojou-sama" Setsuna said, looking shyly to the floor.

"Hmm… tell you what, maybe you'd tell me what kind of swimming suit you'd like to see?"

Looking back at Konoka, the half demon raised a finger to her chin and thought of a suit she'd like to wear.

"Hmm… I'd like to wear a one piece swimming suit, with black short pants and a t-shirt"

There was a small break while the two kept looking at each other in silence, until finally Konoka burst out laughing "Ah ha ha! Silly Secchan!".

'_Huh? D…Did I say something wrong?_' the guardian looked at her friend laughing and smiled '_Oh well… As long as she's smiling_'.

"Oh Secchan… come on, I'd really like to see you wearing this one tomorrow!"

"Well… I guess it'd be alright…"

"Yes!" Konoka jumped In her place, happy that Setsuna finally chose her new swimming suit she had chosen for her, and one she really looked great in it too.

After changing back to her school uniform, both headed for the woman standing at the balcony to pay, and without her princess's approval, the half demon paid for her new article.

"Thank you for your purchase! Please come again!" the red head woman at the balcony called out and bowed as the couple went out of the store.

After both had left, the woman raised her head; straighten up and stared at the backs of both girls walking away into the crowded streets.

"What a wonderful, Lovely couple…" She said with a mischief smile.

"Too bad it won't last for long"

* * *

Taking the train home, the ride didn't take too long. The two girls set alongside talking about anything. At some point, Konoka had fallen asleep on the shy samurai's shoulder.

Reaching their destination, the half demon didn't bother to wake up the young healer and took her in her arms while still holding the bag with her new swimming suit on one hand and her Yuunagi hanged on her shoulder.

It was only natural for Setsuna to carry her princess in her arms to prevent waking her from her blissful sleep. What she didn't take in mind were the people around at the train station, every now and then she could feel the eyes of the people from all around staring at her, murmuring stuff, and making her blush deepen.

Focusing her gaze upon her princess's face, Setsuna could somehow ease back and calm down a little. Tightening her grip on her princess's fragile figure; Setsuna kept walking toward the dormitory.

After reaching Konoka's dorm, the half demon opened the door with only a bit of difficulty and stepped inside, heading for her sleeping beauty's bed.

Carefully placing Konoka on her bed, Setsuna took the healer's shoes off, covered her with a blanket, and whispered a soft goodnight, followed with a gentle kiss on her forehead then headed for the exit, walking silently to her room, making her way through the dark corridors of the dormitory.

From within the darkness, a female figure appeared and followed the girl; hiding behind every wall, and watching from every corner, feeling safe and secure for deceiving the experienced samurai girl.

Once the samurai came to a stop, the mysterious figure watched the samurai hesitantly, and watched the half demon placing her bags on the floor.

They reached to a big hall with nothing but windows surrounding it; offering the moon's shine to lighten up the room with its gentle glow.

That was when the figure understood; the one who got fooled was none other than her.

"Show yourself". That was all Setsuna needed to say; clearly there was no escape for the mysterious figure.

Smiling, the figure did what she was told, and stepped out of the shadows into the lighten hall '_as expected from a Shinmieryuu student_'.

Looking back at the figure stepping out from behind her, Setsuna could clearly see the female figure

Walking toward her, and coming to a stop a few feet away from her.

The woman had black, knee long boots with white laces tiding it. She wore a red mini skirt with a matching red gown bound to it. The woman's upper body was covered with the woman's red bra only, and on both her hands were silver sleeves.

She had red hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were emerald green, and she had a pair of long elf ears.

Memorizing the look of the strange woman before her, it hit her that she had already met this woman before.

"You're… you're the one from the store earlier" Setsuna turned to face the other woman '_how come I didn't sense anything?_'

"You're wondering how come you didn't sense anything, are you?"

Taking her sword out of its sheath, the girl samurai aimed it to the woman facing her, giving her a death glare, "What are you looking for demon?! How did you get pass the school's barrier?!"

Setsuna watched as a smile formed on the lips of the older woman.

"My My… agitate, are we?" with a mischief smile, the woman continued on "Well you're certainly are right, I am a demon, and my specialty in mind controlling".

Taking a step closer, the older woman spoke up again, "I'll put it simply so you'd understand, my dear child. I can do whatever I want with your mind, thoughts, and memories. I can take control of your whole body if I want to".

Setsuna tightened her grip on Yuunagi and bend her knees, getting into a fighting position.

"What is your purpose here? If you're here for Konoka Ojou-sama, I won't let you get her".

"Konoka Ojou-sama? Oh no, I have no intention to get my hands on her. She's only a minor player in my master plan. Dear child, the one I want to lay my hands on is you"

Eyes shot open, the words of the woman before her fixed in the half demon's mind. "What is it that you want me for?"

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, my name is Yoru Akai, and the reason I'm here is to get your blood."

"Why you…!" not thinking twice, Setsuna dashed forward, raising her sword as she got closer and closer to the woman before her.

Before the woman could take any action, Setsuna sliced through the demon's ribs, but no blood came out. Instead, the demon's form vanished into the air and a voice echoed within the hall "This is all part of my mind game, and unfortunately you won't be part of it for long", the demon laughed and her voice faded into the night.

'_So she never did get pass through the school's barrier, it was just an illusion_'. Setsuna retreated her sword back into its sheath, turning her gaze toward one of the biggest windows surrounding the room, which the moon's light reflected itself the most into the room.

'_Akai-san, no matter what your purpose is; I will protect Ojou-sama with my own life. Whether you're after me or anyone else, I won't let you hurt anyone"._

With her unspoken vow, Setsuna left the great hall and walked towards her room. This is obviously going to be a long, long night, and she really needed some sleep.

* * *

Well here it is! First chapter is DONE! -cheers-

It took me like… a week? To write it all.

A few words about Yoru Akai, She's my made up character, not related in any sort of way to Negima manga/anime series. I posted a drawing of her at my gallery on , so please go and take a look at it! you can find the URL to my DA profile over the homepage URL in my profile here :

If anyone cares, I'm serving the army and I started this fanfic using one of the computers there XP

And so I could really focus on writing while I stayed at the base, When I'm at home I just can't write XD I got too many other stuff to do(Watching Anime! Yey! XP )

Anyway, I'll keep writing the other two chapters when I'll be at the base again(don't worry, I'm going everyday lol…), And I'll do my best to update soon!

Oh by the way, English in NOT my native language! So forgive me if there are any mistakes, please try to understand.

-bow-


	2. Day Two

Second chapter is here! :D

I'd really like to thank all the kind people who reviewed the first chapter! It means so much to me!

-bow-.

Anyhow, I already know where I want this story's plot to reach to, I got it all set up in my head! xD

So… let the fun begin!

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" A young girl was running to her mother, holding a small green frog in her hands. The girl placed the small frog on the floor and raised both her hands directly toward it, her palms wide open. She closed her eyes and within few minutes the frog started to dance; Jumping, kicking, and waving; all at the same time._

_The girl opened her eyes and smiled, looking back at her mother who smiled back at her._

_"Mommy! Can you see?? I'm doing it!! I'm really really doing it!!"_

_Smiling to her daughter, the adult woman picked the girl up and held her in her arms, causing the child to release her control over the frog's body._

_"That's wonderful Akai, you're getting more and more powerful with each passing day" the older woman gave her child a small hug. "You might even get stronger than me!"_

_Lightly blushing the young girl laughed for being praised by her mother. "Hee hee! But Mommy is the strongest in the w-h-o-l-e clan! Right Mommy?"_

_"That's right! And one day Akai you'll be our clan's leader, and be the strongest of all" She older woman said smiling._

_"Tsunagi!" The older woman turned her gaze towards the source of the voice calling her name only to find a dark haired man stepping directly at them. As both turned to look at the man, the young girl's face lit up and she jumped from her mother's embrace and run towards the old man._

_"Daddy!"_

_The girl jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tightly. The old man kissed the little girl's chin and looked at the other woman stepping towards them._

_The little child released her grip on her father and eased back a little, looking at him with admiration._

_"How are my two princesses doing?" the old man asked looking at his little daughter._

_"Daddy! I just showed Mommy how I was able to control the little frog's body! Do you want me to show you too?" She asked with enthusiasm._

_"That's wonderful Akai-chan. But I'm afraid papa can't see how much you've improved controlling your powers right now. Daddy needs to talk to Mommy right away. Can you forgive me this time Akai-chan?"_

_"Of course I will Daddy! I will be a good girl and wait here for Mommy and Daddy, and practice my new power!" the little girl said happily, nodding her head._

_"That's my princess, I promise I'll see how much you've improved after we'll get back" The man said with a smile._

_He kissed his child on her cheek for the last time and placed her back down on the ground, offering his hand to his wife and both walked away, while their little girl child looked back at them._

_Standing all alone, the little girl could hear her parents talking and only two words made their way to her ears before she turned and walked away, 'Konoe Konoka'._

* * *

_"The day has come my friends! Today, the Akazaki clan will take control of the Konoe heir! Her powers will grant us the ability to take over the entire world. The power to create! The power to destroy! All shall be feared by us, and nothing will threaten us anymore! To achieve that, we must all stick together and defeat the Konoe heir with our unit power. Our hearts are one, and together we cannot be stopped!"_

_A loud roar could be heard from the crowd. The tall dark haired man stood in front hundreds of other men and women, saying his words before they all will leave for the battle to take over the Konoe heir._

_Walking toward his wife and child the man knelt on one knee, facing his child and hugged her._

_"Promise me you'll be a good girl until Mommy and I come back"._

_"I promise Daddy!" The little one said, hugging her father._

_Releasing his hold on his daughter, the older woman knelt down beside her husband and hugged her daughter "Practice your powers until we both come back, ok?" She said and placed a soft kiss on her daughter's forehead._

_"Yes Mommy!"_

_Both parents smiled to their daughter and stood back up. The two of them walked to the large crowd while their daughter waved from behind as both disappeared from her view._

* * *

_It was a dark, shady day, and a small group of Akazaki clan members stood in a great graveyard field. The blue skies these creatures knew were now grey, reflecting a mixture of their emotions of the pain and lost they all suffered. Dark rain clouds filled the skies as the small group stood all together in silence, watching the hundreds of graves of the ones they loved._

_One red haired girl named Akai stood alone in front of two graves. On both graves the names of the girl's parents were carved. The girl didn't hold back her tears nor could she. She let them slip down her cheeks and fall to the ground, creating the only contact she could ever have with her parents ever again._

_"Mommy… Daddy…"_

_The girl called for her parents but no one answered. She could hear a few others talking about the horrible battle the clan's worriers went to. She didn't want to listen, she didn't want to know. But their voices reached her anyway, she could hear them talking about the victims, about the clan's powerful king and queen who died during the war. The girl listened closely when the voices start talking about a certain someone who was responsible for her parents' deaths, the one who dared kill her parents, the murderer._

_"I heard it was a female half demon…"_

_"She's a swords user of the Shinmmieryuu school…"_

_"She managed to kill them both with only one hit…"_

_"Her name is Sakurazaki Setsuna…she's the guardian of Konoe Konoka"_

_The girl opened her eyes, still flowing with tears, and listened. That monster that killed her parents was nothing more than an inferior half demon. A female half demon named Sakurazaki Setsuna. The anger within the little girl rose, and revenge took over her pain. The little girl tightened her fists and clutched her teeth together._

_Nothing else mattered now, everything she had had been taken away from her, and there were only two people responsible for the pain she felt in her chest;_

_Konoe Konoka and Sakurazaki Setsuna._

* * *

Even due to last night's turn of events, Setsuna managed to sleep during the night, and wake up early in the morning for her daily training. During that time she decided to report the headmaster about her encounter with the female demon last night. Maybe the headmaster knew better about this Yoru Akai girl. Setsuna knew that as long as Konoka and she would remain inside the school's barrier they will be safe.

By the time she finished her training for the day and turned to walk to Konoka's dorm, it hit her that today she had promised Konoka to go to the beach along with Asuna and Negi, which means they'll be out of the school's barrier during that time. She couldn't think of turning her princess's offer down now and won't spend time together. Setsuna decided to keep her promise to Konoka and won't loose sight of her.

Still washed by the rain of thoughts, the young samurai didn't notice when she finally reached to her princess's dorm room. She came back to her senses when the door opened only to reveal a smiling Konoka who looked at her.

"S… Secchan! I was worried you won't come this morning so I was going to check up on you, what were you doing out here?" Konoka asked and looked to both her sides to see if anyone else was there that caused Setsuna to stand outside.

"I… I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I was just…" '_Thinking about my encounter with a demon last night?_' she continued silently in her mind. "I was just spacing out… I guess".

Giggling softly, Konoka took her guardian's hand in her own and led her inside the room, closing the door after her. Inside the room were Asuna and Negi, both getting ready for school. It was obvious that Asuna once again woke up late. She ran from side to side inside the room, picking her stuff while still trying to get her cloths on. On the other hand, Negi was sitting on the couch all set up and was wearing his shoes, ready to leave before both his roommates.

"Setsuna-san! Good morning!" Negi greeted her with a smile and a small wave.

"Good morning Negi-sensei" Setsuna answered him with a small bow and looked over to Asuna who was now struggling with her own shoes, jumping on one leg and eating a French toast that hanged out of her mouth(Konoka's homemade of course).

"Ah! Shetshuna-shan! 'oning!" she managed to say her sentence clearly enough and waved to her friend. Not looking where she was jumping to, Asuna suddenly lost her balance and stepped over her bag, falling face first into the floor.

"A… Asuna-san!"

"Asuna!"

"Asuna-san!"

All three people called her name and rushed to her side. Konoka helped Asuna straightened up and get into a sitting position.

"Ugh…" Asuna moaned from the pain in her head.

"Asuna-san, are you ok?" Negi asked and looked at her forehead, the red mark from the impact was obvious. "Here, let me heal it for you!" He offered.

"Ah! Negi-kun! That's my job! I'll do it" Konoka burst in, placing both her hands on Asuna's forehead, lightly touching her bump with her fingertips. Closing her eyes, she mumbled a spell Evangeline had taught her. A small white light appeared from her fingers and soon enough the bump on Asuna's forehead disappeared along with her pain. Letting the soft white light slowly fade away, Konoka opened her eyes and smiled to her roommate.

"Well? Did it work?"

"Wha… Konoka, that was awesome, I don't feel any pain. I feel even better than before!" She said, slowly getting up from her sitting position, guiding the others to stand up as well.

"Konoka-san! You really are a great healing mage!" the young teacher in training said to Konoka with a smile.

"Aww… Negi-kun you're too much!" a faint blush painted the healer's cheeks as she tried to cover it with her hands. Lowering her hands back down, Konoka looked at her three best friends and smiled "Come on guys lets get going!"

"Ah! You're right, I'm leaving first, I'll see you all in class!" Negi dashed out of the room saying his goodbye and leaving their sight.

Turning to look back at her princess, Setsuna offered her hand to Konoka "Ojou-sama, we should also get going or we'll be late too". Looking at her guardian's hand Konoka accepted it with her own and took a step closer to Setsuna.

"Come on Secchan lets go!" Setsuna managed to bow lightly before she was dragged out, hand in hand, with Konoka.

Left alone in the room Asuna smirked at the sight of her two friends leaving the room hand in hand. She rested her right hand on her hip and sighed. '_How much longer will it take these two air heads to confess their feelings already?_'.

Realizing the fact she's the only one left in the room, Asuna remembered something else.

"AAHH!! I'M LATE!!"

* * *

It's funny how things turn to move slower when you're anxiously waiting for something else. And just as expected, Konoka was waiting for the end off their last lesson, tipping her finger over the desk, leaning her head on her right hand and looking at the clock, counting the last few seconds of class.

When the bell finally rang Konoka jumped and raised both her arms up from happiness. "CLASS'S OVER! LETS HAVE SOME F-U-N!". Realizing the entire class turned to look at her as well as their current teacher, Konoka lowered her hands and blush rose to her cheek as she slowly sat back down.

Her class burst into laughing as well as Konoka herself, taking a short glance at Setsuna only to see her smiling back at her.

"Ok class, since I'm guessing some of you are agitate to take off and do your homework, you're dismissed" their teacher said with a playful smile, "Have a pleasant afternoon".

Less than a second, half of the students managed to already pack up their bags and leave class. Konoka herself managed to get her stuff and walk over to Setsuna's sit. She bent down to look at her friend, waiting for her to finish her packing.

"Are you ready Secchan?" she asked, and Setsuna could see she was trying to hold back some of her enthusiasm.

"Yes Ojou-sama, I've got everything I need inside this bag" Setsuna took out another bag from beneath her desk and placed it on top of it. Konoka clapped her hands together and nodded happily. At the same time Asuna approached the couple, and stood next to Konoka.

"Well? Are we all set up?" Asuna asked them both.

"Yes!" Konoka answered anxiously for the both of them, raising her right arm up in the air.

The trio headed out of class only to be greeted by Negi who ran towards them.

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Setsuna-san!" the child teacher called the three girls while he was running.

"Negi-kun! We're all set up! Ready to go?" Konoka looked at the black bag Negi was caring on his back.

"Yes!" He said, tightening his grim on his bag's shoulder straps and smiling happily.

"So come on, lets not waste any more time!" Konoka finished, happy they were all finally ready to leave.

The group turned and walked through the halls of the Academy, heading for the exit. At some point the group split in two. Negi and Asuna were walking side by side a few feet ahead of Konoka and Setsuna, who were following them from behind.

Setsuna and Konoka walked silently side by side. Setsuna secretly glanced at Konoka, and thought about her last night's incident. '_At the end I didn't manage to talk to the headmaster, and the identity of that demon remained a mystery_'.She turned her gaze back to look at the ground, can't take her thoughts out of her mind just yet. '_I wonder if I should tell Ojou-sama about it instead…_'. Taking a second glance, the young samurai was surprised to find Konoka looking right back at her with a smile.

"Secchan, what's on you mind?" Seeing the concern look the half demon was wearing, Konoka wanted to help her guardian with whatever it was that bother her.

"I… That is…" Setsuna looked into Konoka's eyes and saw the worry reflected in them. She could tell that Konoka really did want to know what caused her to be concern about, and she knew there's no point hiding it from her.

Quietly, Setsuna slowly started to talk about the demon she saw.

"Ojou-sama… Last night, after I had left your room, a demon appeared inside the academy's dorms".

Setsuna could see that her words only caused the girl beside her to become even more worried, yet she proceeded on. "Do not worry Ojou-sama. That demon couldn't pass through the school's barrier, but… I could tell she was strong, very strong". Setsuna averted her eyes to look at the ground once again.

"But… Secchan, we're going out of the school's barrier today, we won't…"

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna stopped her childhood friend mid sentence, and turned to look back into her eyes. "C… can I ask you something?" She asked, feeling her blush already making its way to her face.

"Of course you can, Secchan!" Konoka answered quickly, before the half demon might take it back.

"I… I want you to promise me not to leave my side, at least for today" She asked shyly, lowering her eyes as she did.

Konoka looked at the shy samurai and felt her heart flattered due to her guardian's request. A smile formed on her lips as she thought of something, "I have only one request". Setsuna turned and looked at her with confused eyes. "You must call me 'Kono-chan' for the rest of the day!" The young healer smiled to her guardian and linked her left arm with Setsuna's right, taking a step closer as she did.

Staring into her eyes Setsuna couldn't possibly refuse her princess's wish and smiled at her "I promise, Kono-chan".

Happy to hear her favorite name once again, Konoka's smiled grew and she answered her guardian's wish as well, "Then I promise too, Secchan. I won't leave your side" '_for as long as I live_' she completed silently, and rested her head on top of her guardian's shoulder as they kept on walking.

Setsuna blushed from the girl's bold actions, yet she smiled to herself and accepted Konoka's arm with her own.

Ahead of them, Asuna turned to look at the couple and couldn't help but smile for seeing them walk together with their arms linked. Taking a few seconds to memorize this beautiful image, Asuna smiled and finally called out "Come on love birds! Hurry up!" With no doubt, Setsuna stopped walking almost immediately, her face redder than a tomato and before the half demon could say a word, Konoka laughed and spoke before her.

"Secchan, lets run!"

The girl samurai looked at her beautiful princess and before she knew it, they dashed forward, never letting go of each other's hand.

* * *

Somewhere outside, hidden within the forest, Yoru Akai stood against one of the trees from a safe distant, watching a group of four Mahora Academy students walking together; smiling, laughing and cheering.

The female demon clutched her fingers into the tree and caused its trunk to crack.

Releasing her grasp over the tree, the demon teleport herself away from her position, knowing the group hadn't sense her presence yet.

* * *

"THE OCEAN!!" Konoka called out loud, with both her hands up in the air, giving her shy samurai a clear view of her well shaped curves, making her blush deepen. The group reached a deserted beach with nothing but the beautiful blue ocean and the soft yellow sand.

Konoka stretched both her arms up and let the soft breeze caress her bare skin. She was wearing a two pieces swimming suit. The bottom part was a simple plain blue pantie with two gold rings on both of her sides, keeping the front and back part together. The upper part was a matching plain blue bra; tied from the back and neck with two long laces.

The healer turned to look at Setsuna who was sitting on a blanket, finding her already looking back at her with blush filling her cheeks. "Secchan! What are you waiting for? Come on!" Konoka offered her hand to the shy samurai who hesitantly accepted it. Not waiting for the other girl to stand back up, Konoka started to run towards the sea, forcing the other girl to jump right up, almost loosing her balance she let herself be led by her cheerful princess.

Negi and Asuna were already inside the water, both splashing water at each other, and it obviously looked like Asuna was winning. "Is that all you got Negi?! I was just warming up!". Feeling her competitive side raising, Asuna managed to splash a huge amount of water towards Negi, making the poor boy loose his balance and fall backwards into the water. As the huge wave she aimed at Negi slowly disappeared and revealed a very dizzy young boy, Asuna placed both her hand on her hips and laughed, claiming her win over the child teacher.

"HA! HA! HA! Splashing master Asuna wins again!"

"Ow… Asuna-san! That was too much!" Negi replied, raising his hand to his head, trying to get his focus back.

"Come on Negi, stop being such a cry baby!" She called back at him, pointing her left hand at him.

"Mou! Asuna-san! You really are a Baka red!" without thinking, the child teacher yelled back at her. There was a small break where the both just looked at each other; the only sound played in the background was the sound of waves, smashing into the shore beach. Letting these few seconds pass by, Asuna then lowered her arms and clutched her fists together. She smashed her right fist into her open left palm and gave him a dangerous glare.

"W…What did you say…?" she whispered with a frightening tone.

'_Oh no…_' within seconds, Negi got back up and started running away waving his hands up in the air as he did.

"Come back here you little brat!" Asuna called at him, and then dashed away after him.

While Negi and Asuna were still running around in circles, Konoka and Setsuna were also having some sort of a splashing match as well, and like their other two friends, Setsuna was winning, splashing at Konoka, happy to see her beautiful smile. Not being able to keep up with Setsuna, Konoka paused, closed her eyes and raised her arms to shield her face from the cold water.

"Whaa…! Secchan! Stop Stop!" Konoka pleaded, not being able to stop her laughter.

"No way Ojou-sama! I'm going to win this battle!" not sensing her small slip, Setsuna kept on splashing Konoka with more water. On the other hand, Konoka did hear the name she hated the most slipping out of her guardian's lips. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at Setsuna, making sure that the experienced samurai won't be ready for the next action she was about to take.

The moment Setsuna took her arms back to splash yet another mount of water at Konoka, Konoka took this chance to dash forward and collide into Setsuna, throwing her arms over her shoulders, and making them both fall into the water.

Lying on top of her guardian, feeling the gentle flow of water coming and going with every wave, Konoka kept her hold around Setsuna's neck, making the shy samurai blush furiously. Setsuna kept her arms over the wet ground, and gazed into the sky, her heart racing within her chest. She felt the young healer move and let go from her tight embrace, placing both her hands on each side of her head, gazing down at her. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer on top of her current blush, and she wasn't sure her face could take any more blush.

Konoka looked down into Setsuna's eyes, lovingly smiled at her and titled her head, letting her soaked hair fall down her back and shoulders. '_it's pay back time_'.

Konoka lowered herself, slowly closing the gap between them. Setsuna could feel her heart speeding up, and her mind racing; yup, she was definitely going to have a heart attack any time now. The half demon could feel the other girl's breath caressing her own wet skin, causing her to shiver from its cool pleasant sensation. Konoka then turned to the half demon's right ear and whispered softly "Secchan…".

By now, Setsuna lost any track of reality; this surely has to be a dream, no doubt, and if this is a dream, than she might as well enjoy it. She slowly raised her arms from the moist ground and placed her hands over the healer's shoulders. Before she knew it, a cold splash of sea water washed her face, bringing her back into reality, realizing she was now lying all alone on the sand. Turning her head to her right, she could see Konoka running into the deeper part of the sea, laughing at the same time.

"Secchan! You're so easy to tease!" Setsuna raised herself up, and looked at the young healer running yet farther. "That was for not calling me 'Kono-chan'!", reaching the deeper part of the sea, Konoka started swimming, heading for a big rock placed a few feet ahead of her.

"K..Kono-chan! Don't go so deep! It's dangerous!" coming back to her senses, Setsuna started running after Konoka who already got pretty far away. She also started swimming when she reached the deeper part, and being the good athlete she is, Setsuna somehow managed to catch up with Konoka and both reached their destination at the same time. Both girls placed their hand over the stone and gasped for air.

Konoka turned her gaze to look at Setsuna, and after steadying her breathing she spoke up. "Since Secchan broke her promise, I guess it was only fair I would break mine".

Already looking at Konoka, Setsuna fixed her princess's words into her mind. She then inhaled a long breath into her lungs, taking a few second before she took it out for the last time, steadying her breath as well.

"I'm sorry Kono-chan, it's a force of habit" Setsuna said and lowered her look to stare into the water.

Konoka only smiled at the girl's shy respond until she noticed something behind Setsuna. "Ne, Secchan, look over there", Konoka said, pointing at towards a place located behind the girl before her. Setsuna turned to look at the place Konoka was pointing. She spotted a large and dark entrance of a cave located far ahead of them. The young samurai furrow her eyebrows and couldn't help but have a suspicious feeling about it.

"What do you say Secchan, should we investigate the inside of this cave?" Konoka asked her friend with enthusiasm.

Setsuna turned to look back at her princess with a serious look, "Kono-chan… I have a bad feeling about that place".

"Well, of course you do" Konoka answered her with a mischief smile. "It's dark, it's scary' it's suspicious, and that's what makes it so interesting!".

Setsuna only kept looking at Konoka with a serious look, still wouldn't agree with Konoka's wish. Seeing the worry reflected in the eyes of her guardian, Konoka sighed in defeat and agreed to Setsuna's request.

"Oh fine, will have it your way. But only this time, don't get used to it!" She finished with smile and started swimming towards the shore. Watching as Konoka got farther and farther, Setsuna smiled to herself, feeling her heart filled with love, happy to know her friendship with Konoka kept blooming with each passing day. Before she started paddling after her loved one, she felt a wet drop reaching her forehead, a few second later, she felt another one. That's when she looked to the sky and saw dark clouds making their way to the beach. By the time Setsuna reached the shore, more rain drops made their way to the ground.

Konoka and Setsuna found Negi and Asuna already packing their stuff and ready to leave back home. Wasting no more time, each of them wore their dry cloths over their wet swimming suit and headed away from the beach as quickly as they could.

When they finally reached the dorms, the few rain drops already turned into a storm and their once dry cloths, already became soaked wet. Negi, Asuna and Konoka said goodbye to Setsuna and headed for their room, as Setsuna headed for her own room. When she finally reached her destination, she went straight to her bathroom, taking her wet cloths off along with her swimming suit and stepped inside the shower. Letting the warm sensation of the water wash her sweat away, Setsuna sighed in relief that today nothing had occurred. But her worries wouldn't stop there. Tomorrow will be the third day since she had that strange dream and met Akai.

Shutting the flow of water, Setsuna stepped out of the shower and dried herself, wearing a t-shirt and long pants for the night. As she stepped out of the bathroom she looked through her room's window and watched the rain drops hurling violently at it. She turned back towards her bed and quietly set on it, focusing her gaze at the floor.

'_Tomorrow will be the third day_…' Memories of her dream two days ago washed her mind; she shut her eyes close when she recalled the sight of Konoka badly injured. She tightened her fists and forced herself to take that image out of her head. She slowly opened her eyes and lay on her bad.

'_If anything will happen tomorrow, I will be there to protect Kono-chan_' she said to herself, closed her eyes again, and let sleep claim her.

* * *

Away from Mahora academy, Yoru Akai stood all alone in the middle of a stormy night at a deserted beach, watching the small glimmers of lights coming from the city. The female demon stretched both her arms horizontally and a small gust of wind along with rain drops started to gather around her in circles, creating a small tornado that increase with every second.

Standing inside her created gust of wind, the demon smiled to herself.

"Let the show begin…"

* * *

Second chapter's done!

I believe it will take me longer to update with the third and last chapter, 'cause I managed to write this chapter before I even published this story. By the time I published the first chapter, I already managed to write most of the second chapter. I'll do my best to update as soon as possible!

Anyway, I hope you like it! I really enjoy writing it :)

Please R&R! It means so much to me!

And few thanks for the people who already did review:

**nolens volens**– I'm so happy you like it! My intentions were to make the reader ask questions about what's going to happen next, I'm glad to know I succeeded!

**Zz-Edge-X-Meirouki-zZ** – Thanks for your review! I will keep trying my best!

**Reusch17** – WHOA..! –blush- thank you so much for your compliment! I really am trying to write the best I can. I hope you'd like the second chapter as well!

**KonoSetsuna** – Why yes, it is me, Jessie! My nickname over here is my real name in Hebrew. Anyway, thank you for your support! I had a lot of thinking before I wrote this story, and the one thing I'm trying do best is keep the characters with their real personality, and not go out of character.

Thank you for your compliments!

**RavenRoth1000** – will do! Thanks for the review!

**Rebanex** – like I already told you, I really am your fan! Thank you so much for reviewing, and enjoy the second chapter as well!

There you have it, Please look forward for next chapter!


	3. Three Days

**Three Days  
**

So here it is, chapter three of this threeshot fanfic!

I know, it took me forever to post it, yeah… well… there's no actual excuse(and I'm not going to blame school for it because I already graduated! XD ).

I guess I can only say the truth – writing barrier? Is that how you call it in English? XD

I just couldn't come up with an ending, or write anything at all… so that really is the reason.

But anyway, I managed to come up with something I liked, so I hope you'd like it too!

Please keep supporting KonoSetsu and Negima in the future!

Here we go!

* * *

Setsuna slept in her bed, tossing and turning from side to side, trapped in the land of dreams. It was obvious she was having yet another nightmare, her sweat dripping down her forehead to her pillow, and her blanket already lying on the floor.

The half demon was trying to fight something inside her head; her back arches and her hands held tightly onto the sheets.

"Kono-chan… No…"

* * *

"KONO-CHAN!! NO!!"

It was that same dark place again; that strange, unfamiliar dark space. The half demon's body was paralyzed with her arms up in the air and she could tell her legs didn't reach the ground. Only inches in front of her Konoka faced her, trapped in the same position as she was. The young mage's body was limp, and blood was covering her cloths and beautiful face. Setsuna was screaming her princess's name, begging her to wake up, her tears already making their way down her cheeks.

Not able to bare the look of her loved one anymore, Setsuna lowered her head and clutched her teeth, unable to stop her flow of tears.

From within the darkness, Setsuna could hear a female voice laughing, and it felt like it's getting closer and closer. Turning her gaze back to her princess's figure; the only other person in that endless dark space, Setsuna could feel her eyes slowly getting wider, and her heart speeding up.

Konoka was still trapped in the same position as she was before, only this time she was wide awake, with an evil smile on her lips and was looking directly into the half demon's eyes.

"Kono…" Setsuna didn't know how or who, but she could suddenly feel a strain pain in her chest, as if someone was clutching onto her heart and tightening his grip with each passing second. She screamed in pain, her head flung backwards, and her back arches.

Just like the pain appeared, it was gone within seconds, leaving a very weak and exhausted female samurai, hung up from her arms up in the air. Setsuna gasped for air, and slowly opened her eyes to look back at Konoka. Konoka lowered her once paralyzed arms ever so slowly, and guided them towards the samurai's face.

At that point, Setsuna's eyes were wide open and watched as her beautiful princess before her transformed into a different person, someone she already met before; Yoru Akai.

"Why…_?_"

Akai held the half demon's face in her hands, forcing Setsuna to look at her; she smiled.

"_She's mine_" the full demon laughed and disappeared into the darkness, her voice echoes in space, leaving the half demon alone, hopelessly hanging in the air.

* * *

Setsuna's eyes shot open to the sound of thunder. Her heart was racing just like the other night.

She could already feel it, she could already say for sure; Yoru Akai was on the move, and her target was Konoka Ojou-sama after all.

She dashed out of her room, grabbing Yunnagi on her way out, running down the halls, aiming for Konoka's dorm. The only sound she could hear was the sound of her own bare feet hitting the ground with each step she took. Running faster than any human could ever go, Setsuna detected Konoka's room's door. As she approached she saw the door already open and moving slightly; screeching with its every movement.

Setsuna slowed down and stepped closer to the wall, taking small steps towards the room's entrance. When she finally reached it, she spanned around and held onto her sword ready to slice anything that might threaten her. The half demon found both her princess's roommates lying unconsciously on the floor; both looked like they were defeated in a battle. Asuna lay unconsciously close to the door, and Negi lay in the middle of the room, holding his staff.

"Asuna-san! Negi-sensei!" Setsuna knelt down beside Asuna and helped her friend to sit down, trying to wake her up. "Asuna-san! Asuna-san!", lightly shaking her unconscious red head friend, Asuna groaned in respond but still didn't wake up. Looking over her child teacher, Setsuna called his name and the young boy opened his eyes, blinking a few times before focusing his gaze over the female samurai.

"S…Setsuna-san… Konoka-san… She's…" The young boy stopped mid sentence and held onto his ribs, clutching his teeth together and shut his eyes. Looking back at the raven haired girl before him Negi straggled to keep talking.

"Konoka-san… She… Something happened to her, she wasn't herself… W…We just couldn't stop her…" Negi slowly lost his battle with pain and went unconscious again, leaving the desperate half demon with her worries.

"Negi-sensei!!" Setsuna called his name for the last time looked around the room hysterically.

'_Kono-chan! Where's Kono-chan?! What on earth happened here?!_' trying to find an answer to her questions, Setsuna shut her eyes and tried to remembered the words Akai said to her in her dream. "_She's mine_".

Setsuna's eyes slowly opened when she finally understood everything. She gently placed Asuna's unconscious body back on the floor and rose back to her feet. She took out two talisman with her name on it and with a small popping sound two mini-Setsuna appeared. Setsuna guided them both to go and get Shizuna-sensei to take care of Asuna's and Negi's injuries; after that they must go and inform the Headmaster about the situation they're in.

The two little Setsuna nodded and quickly headed out of the room.

Setsuna walked to the room's window and watched as the storm kept blowing. This was no ordinary storm, the skies were trying to tell her something was happening, and there's no time to waste.

Setsuna pushed open the window, and let the cold wind enter the room; she stepped over the windowsill and jumped, two magnificent white wings bursting out of her back as she did.

Her senses could already tell where Konoka was, and she must hurry; flapping her wings against the strong wind, the half demon flew towards the ocean, ready to face whatever may come in her way.

'_Kono-chan… Wait for me!_'

* * *

Konoka was standing at an entrance of a large dark cave; wearing her white night gown. The young mage's eyelids were heavy and half close. Her chocolate brown hair danced with the blowing wind. From within the cave's darkness Akai stepped outside and faced the young mage.

Once the full demon approached the healer, Konoka collapsed and her body went limp, yet didn't hit the ground; her body floating inches above the ground. Akai smiled, walking back inside the cave as the unconscious healer followed her.

Inside the cave Akai raised her left hand and Konoka's body flung over to the left side of the cave and hit its wall hard, as a reflex her body gasped for air, yet she remained unconscious. Konoka's figure floated in the air, her hands locked above her with invisible handcuffs keeping her arms away from each other. Akai stepped closer to Konoka and placed her left palm over the chocolate haired girl.

"Konoka Ojou-sama, I'll make sure your little knight will pay her debt" The demon's hand scratched the side of her cheek with her sharp nails, forcing a small amount of blood dripping down Konoka's cheek. Akai caressed her fingertips over the bleeding cheek and smiled. She retreated her arm back to her and looked at the blood covering it. The red head demon turned her gaze towards the entrance of the cave and watched how an angel made its way towards the place.

'_She's fast…_' The full demon vanished into air, not leaving a mark of her presence.

Setsuna flapped her wings hard against the strong wind blowing outside, her cloths soaked beyond all hope, and her hair loosen from its usual tie. The half demon's eyes were fixed upon the cave before her, never loosing it from her sight. She was so close to her loved one; her blood already burning under her skin, and her heart pounding in her chest.

"Kono-chan!!" Setsuna called her princess's name as she reached the cave's entrance and slashed her sword, breaking the barrier her senses detected inches before she made any contact with it.

Setsuna landed on the cold wet ground of the cave, realizing for the first time she didn't wear any shoes. The half demon eyes run around from side to side, examining the inside of the cave.

Her heart missed a beat when her eyes located Konoka; hang up in the air from her hands.

"Kono-chan!!" Setsuna dashed forward, not caring anymore for any other living creatures that might cross her way. Reaching the unconscious girl; Setsuna dropped her sword to the ground and placed both her palms on both sides of Konoka's face cupping it with a gentle stroke. Setsuna saw the red liquid over Konoka's right cheek dripping down to her own fingers as she lovingly looked up at the young mage.

"Kono-chan! Wake up, Please wake up!" Konoka groaned yet remained unconscious. For the first time, Setsuna felt lost, she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't see the invisible chains keeping her princess locked or sense any charm placed anywhere nearby. The half demon turned around and grabbed her sword; she looked around, searching, seeking for a hint that might help her; every now and then she turned back to make sure Konoka's still behind her. After a few minutes passed by, Setsuna heard Konoka groaning once again and she turned to look at her. She watched as Konoka slowly opened her eyes and raised her head back up to face her. Setsuna headed towards the young healer once again but slowly came to a stop before she reached the mage.

"Kono-chan…?" Setsuna asked with hesitation trying to catch her princess's gaze.

Konoka turned her gaze to the young samurai and a smile formed on her lips as she did. Setsuna took a small step back and her heart skipped a beat. Konoka's eyes were complete white and lost any sign of emotion in them. Konoka lowered her arms as if they were never locked in the first place and landed on the cold ground. A gentle wind seemed to slowly twirl around the mage and flutter her white night gown as she stepped towards Setsuna, making no sound as she did.

"Se…chan…" as Konoka approached the half demon; she raised her right arm as strong white halo appeared around it and flung it back down aiming to hit her guardian. Taking this in mind Setsuna's quick reflexes took action and she jumped backwards, landing a few feet away from Konoka.

Setsuna couldn't believe her eyes, she could feel a strain pain grasping her heart and her mind refuse to believe Konoka was attacking her. '_It has to be Akai… She's the one behind all this_'.

Setsuna then saw something that caused even greater pain to her heart.

Konoka was crying.

Tears of pure pain made their way down her beautiful face, and Setsuna knew Konoka was trying to fight back Akai's mind control on her; it hurt even more to know that in her current state she couldn't do anything to help her princess.

'_Oh… Kono-chan…_'

Setsuna rose back up and looked over at Konoka who slowly straightened up as well and turned to look back at her. She frowned and shut her eyes close. The half demon released her grip on her sword and let it fall down to the ground; hitting it a few times before it ceased and lay down. Setsuna opened her eyes once again and looked over at her princess's.

"I won't, ever, fight Kono-chan…" Setsuna tightened her fists "I rather die".

The tears in Konoka's eyes never stopped even when the smile on her lips grew wider; her right arm rose back up and white magic circled it once again. "Then so shall be it".

Konoka's body floated inches above the ground and with inhuman speed she flew straight towards her guardian. Setsuna closed her eyes and waited for the impact to hit her, a second passed then another, and another, yet nothing came. When she opened her eyes, a clear and a very close view of her princess's face came in to her sight. The half demon opened her eyes wide and watched her princess struggle to stop herself from going any farther and hit her guardian. Her body was trembling and her breathing was heavy.

"N… No…". Konoka struggled to talk and take back her control for her body at the same time, Setsuna could only watch as Konoka slowly got closer and closer struggling with all her might to keep herself away from hitting her.

"I… Won't…" Konoka struggled to say, her fight inside her head taking its toll on her, but there's no way; not a chance she'll give up, it was for the sake of her 'Secchan' after all.

"_Foolish girl, are you trying to object me?_" Konoka could hear the cold deep voice inside her head, and the pain that strain her whole body from her struggle; she wasn't sure how long she'll be able to keep this up. The young mage shut her eyes and clutched her teeth together.

A strong white light suddenly outburst from Konoka's body and the last thing the mage could hear before she fell unconscious was the voice of her guardian calling her name and the feel of strong yet slender arms warped around her waist and held her.

Setsuna knelt down on the ground with Konoka in her arms, one hand stroking her soft chocolate hair. The half demon slowly loosened her hold on Konoka and took her in her arms. She walked towards the edge of the cave and as gently as she could; placed Konoka in a sitting position, taking a few seconds to look at her beautiful face and caresses it with a feathery stroke.

"You know, no one ever manage to get out of my hold on him before"

Setsuna spun around in her spot, and found none other then Akai standing before her. Anger and hatred like she never knew before burned inside her; she never felt the need to revenge ever so strongly. Still kneeling on the ground with her fists clenched, Setsuna let her two white magnificent wings out and dashed forward aiming her right fist towards the red head demon face.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" Seconds before Setsuna's fist met Akai's face, Setsuna froze in her place, just like Konoka was a few moments ago, only this time she wasn't the one who initiate the action; Akai managed to stop her without even moving a muscle.

"Ahh… Yes… Anger, revenge, hatred, despair! let them all out, let them grow inside you, let me see just how strong you are!" Akai brought both her hands to face the half demon's form and without her intention Setsuna's body moved on its own, her arms drawn up and her legs leaving the ground. Setsuna then realized this was all too familiars to her; she has seen this all before…

Before Setsuna could think of any way to escape, her body turned around in its spot, and her eyes met none other than Konoka once again held in the same position as she was, only inches in front of her.

'_This is… My dream…_'

"A dream? My my, haven't you realized yet that this is no dream?!" at her last words, Setsuna felt a strain pain in her chest, just like the pain she was able to feel in her dream. She screamed on top of her lungs, waiting for the pain to fade away. When it finally did, her body never felt more exhausted.

"I… I don't understand… Why are you doing this?!" Setsuna groaned, she could feel every inch of her body, the small cuts and bruises placed all over her it by now.

Akai stared at the half demon; her evil smile that spread on her lips vanished; leaving no mark this certain demon could ever smile "You love her don't you?"

Setsuna's eyes opened and she raised her head to look at Konoka's unconscious form, listening carefully to Akai's words.

"I want you to know how it feels to loose the one you love the most, I will make you suffer greater pain than you ever caused me." She paused for a moment and then continued on.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, I will make kill the one you love the most!"

A strong gust of wind twirled inside the cave as Akai's eyes opened wide and her pupils faded into glowing red. Setsuna could feel the pain in her chest arouses once again, but for some reason it felt different, she could tell something was wrong.

Setsuna's back arched from the pain and she desperately gasped for air; she could feel her eyeteeth sharpen, and her fingernail getting longer, transforming into long deadly claws; her hair and eyes weren't black anymore; her hair snapped out of its usual style and had the color of pure snow white. Her pupils faded away and turned into silver.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire, she could feel how her legs rebuild themselves into anything else than human legs, and her muscles around her arms tightened.

She was miserably loosing control over her body and for some odd reason she felt like she needed blood, her desire to kill took over her mind, yet she could tell Akai wasn't the one behind it.

Setsuna shut her eyes and screamed, trying to fight her body from changing into a full bird demon.

* * *

"Ne, Kono-chan? What are you doing?" the raven haired child watched her friend running around, flapping her arms like a bird, holding two large leaves in both her hands.

"I'm trying to fly like a bird! That way Secchan and I could touch the sky!"

'_Eh? Where am I?_' Setsuna found herself back at Konoka's home at Kyoto. She remembered that place, she remembered those words, that was the day when Konoka almost drown in the river and she failed her princess as well as herself from keeping her promise to protect Konoka _for any cost needed_.

But… why was she here?

The older Setsuna watched as her younger form lowered her head and stared onto the ground in shame "Kono-chan… flying isn't always… fun…"

The younger Konoka stopped running and walked towards her friend, "What are you saying Secchan! Of course it is! I wish I had real wings so I could fly!" she spun around and climbed on a rock nearby the river "If I had wings I would take Secchan with me to see the world from above!" she said out loud and flapped her arms once again.

The little girl didn't take in mind how slippery the rock she was standing on was, and lost her balance, falling into the river.

"Kono-chan!"

'_Kono-chan!_'

The older Setsuna took a step forward to save her princess from drowning, yet her eyes averted to look at her little form, still in her place, and she knew why she couldn't move.

The little girl didn't know whether she should take out her wings and scoop out her friend out of the water yet reveal the fact that she's also part of the demon world and might be separate from Konoka as well as being hated by her and never see her again.

No… there's no way she could take that risk, she didn't want to loose the only family she had.

The little girl ran forward, jumped into the water and managed to catch Konoka, trying her best to keep her head above water.

Setsuna's older form just watched as her younger form and her princess swept away with the flow of water and slowly disappeared from her sight. She now knew why she recalled this memory at this certain point. No matter how hard she tried, she knew she was the cause Konoka almost drown in the river. Her selfish desire to stay with the Konoe family almost took her only reason for living away from her.

Setsuna turned around and walked away, the beautiful garden she was at slowly faded into an endless white space and she kept walking ahead.

Now, more than ever she knew what she had to do, and if her life needs to be taken in order to achieve that, then so be it.

* * *

Setsuna opened her eyes and looked at the rocky ceiling above her. The pain she felt before was gone like it was never there, she lowered her head and lovingly gazed at her princess face. She slowly let her eyelids closed and bent her head down, mumbling something as she did.

At her last words, Setsuna shot her eyes opened and both Konoka and she were released from Akai's hold on them.

Setsuna leant forward to catch the unconscious girl before she hit the ground. She turned her head to the left and took a small glance at Akai before she disappeared from the red head's view, then appeared next to her Yuunagi. Setsuna held onto Konoka with one hand and took her sword out of it sheath with the other.

"Shinmeiryuu Ougi…" Setsuna slowly raised her sword "Hyaku Retsu Oukazan!" hundreds of cherry petals appeared out of nowhere along with a violent gust of wind aimed at Akai. The red head demon placed her arms in front of her face and created a small invisible shield in front of her, yet the strong impact caused it to break and the woman took a direct hit. Akai was violently thrown a few feet backwards and received a few small cuts over her skin.

When she finally got her balance back Akai lowered her arms and glared at the place the samurai and the princess once were, '_Why?!_' not sensing the presence of the half demon behind her, Akai's eyes shot open when she heard Setsuna's threatening voice coming from her back. "The problem with being a mind controller…" Setsuna paused for a moment "is that you're not good with close combat…" Akai titled her head to the left and glanced at the half demon behind her, only to find Setsuna looking back at her with a dangerous glare, "Big mistake…".

Akai turned to make her move but was stopped midway by Setsuna's sword; the half demon pressed her sword's handhold to the demon's stomach with force and Akai found herself once again being thrown into a different direction from before and hit the cave's wall with massive force.

Akai coughed before she got back to her feet and watched as the half demon placed Konoka to lie on the ground, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead as she did before she got back to her feet as well and spread her wings wide to mark her position.

'_It can't be possible, no one can get out from my hold on him by himself, WHY?!_'

"Akai…"

The red head demon focused her gaze upon the half demon, carefully listening to her words.

"I won't loose this battle…" Akai watched as the half demon turned to look back at her "if I loose this battle… it means I will break my promise to Konoka Ojou-sama yet again…" Setsuna flapped her wings once and flew straight towards Akai, aiming her sword at her.

"Don't underestimate me!" Akai called out and spread her arms to her sides and created clones of her figure circling around the half demon. Setsuna stopped midway and count the number of the clones Akai created, there were about 30 of them, and she had to think of a plan fast.

"Now…" Setsuna watched as each clone created a sharp silver spear in its hand and heard all the voices of Akai's clone speaking as one "Will you be able to tell which one of us is the real one?" At that second, all of the clones dashed towards Setsuna's direction, all aiming their spears at her, Setsuna looked around hysterically searching for the real one.

_'These are only mere clones, it's all part of her mind game... This battle must end now!_' Setsuna tightened her grip on Yuunagi and closed her eyes, "Shinmeiryuu Ougi, Raimeiken!"

* * *

"Ahn…" what was going on? Why did she feel so weak and hurt? What was this place? Konoka stirred and tried to open her eyes, she blinked a few times before her eyes focused on the rocky ceiling of the cave. '_Eh…? Where am I?_'

Konoka straightened and helped herself into a sitting position, the young mage looked around; she could already tell she was inside some sort of a large cave; every inch of her body hurt and was barely able to move a muscle. She suddenly heard a voice coughing and she turned to look at the source of the voice, and her heart missed a beat to the sight she saw.

Setsuna and Akai stood face to face, very close to each other. Konoka could only see the back of Akai's figure and the sharp bloody dripping sword of Setsuna sticking out of her back. The young mage averted her eyes to look at the other figure, could this possibly be…?

"Secchan…" Konoka whispered, she could only see a glimpse of Setsuna's face from where she was, but she could see her guardian's snow white hair and her two large magnificent wings coming out of her back. Konoka's eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping from her guardian's waist. Konoka's lips parted and was about to call Setsuna's name, at that moment Akai raised her free hand and pushed Setsuna away from her. Both girls stumbled away from each other both still holding onto their weapons.

At some point, Akai fell to her knees and the spear she held vanished into dust. She groaned from the pain and could somehow feel her eyelids getting heavier by the second.

Setsuna barely remained standing on her feet, her grasp on Yuunagi slowly loosen, letting it slip out of her hand and fall to the ground. Setsuna turned to look at Konoka and both stared into each other eyes. Konoka watched as a smile formed on her guardian's lips and mumbled something she couldn't understand. Setsuna slowly lost her balance and time stopped moving when Konoka saw how her angel's figure dropped down to the floor.

"SECCHAN!!" the young mage forgot about her injured body and got back to her feet, running as fast as she could towards her childhood friend. Konoka fall down to her knees, placing her guardian's head on her lap, gently stroking her white her.

"Secchan, wake up, please wake up..." Konoka watched how Setsuna's demon form slowly transformed back to her usual look; her claws slowly backing away and turning into normal human nails, her legs and arms shrink back into human form. Konoka found the bleeding wound on her guardian's belly then gently rested her head back on the ground and crawled to place her palms above it. She closed her eyes and murmured a healing spell she learned a while ago.

Konoka could feel the tears gather in her eyes when she realized her powers didn't work; her body was far too tired to emit any sort of a healing magic. The mage turned to look back at her guardian's face and tangled her fingers in her soft natural white hair.

'_Secchan… there is no other way… I hope you'll understand_' Konoka leant forward and slowly closed the gap between them; she closed her eyes when she placed her lips upon the half demon's and sighed. A burst of a white pactio light circle emitted around them and the healing flow of magic affected both of them, Konoka could feel the warm sensation of her own healing powers on her once injured body. She slightly opened her eyes to glance over at Setsuna and was surprised to find her guardian also looking at her with her eyes half open. The mage moaned in relief, closing her eyes as she did; adding more pressure into the kiss.

The innocence pactio kiss soon became a passionate love kiss as both girls wanted to show the other how they felt, not realizing a second pactio circle merged around the first one and a stronger burst of light emitted from it. Moments later the pactio light slowly faded away, yet the two of them never let go of the other; fearing they might loose each other if they did. Setsuna raised her hand and placed it on Konoka's cheek and the mage accepted it by placing her own hand on top of it.

Even when the pactio ceremony ended, leaving a small card with an angel figure shown on it, The couple remained in their same position for another few moments before letting go of each other ever so slowly. Both girls were blushing and stared at each other eyes; there was no doubt left in each of their hearts for their feelings for the other.

"Secchan, I…"

"Kono-chan, I…"

"LOOK OUT!" Konoka and Setsuna turned to look at the source of the voice only to find both Negi and Asuna heading towards them on top of Negi's staff, as well as Kaede, Kuu-fei, and Mana behind them.

Setsuna jerked her head back when she remembered Akai was still around. She found her kneeling on the ground, grasping her bleeding wound in her waist with her left hand while her right aimed towards her and Konoka's direction with a small red ball that shot sparks out of it in front of her open palm. Setsuna didn't hesitate, she flung her arms around Konoka and both girls fall back to the ground while Setsuna lay on top of her princess to protect her just when Akai released her hold over her magical ball and shot it towards the two.

Setsuna could feel the heat of the ball flying inches above her wings and back, and then heard a massive explosion ahead of them.

Meanwhile Negi called out his own magic and aimed it at Akai. The demon took a direct hit of Negi's attack and was thrown a few feet away towards the entrance of the cave, then coming to a stop with her body lying on the cold ground.

"Setsuna-san! Konoka-san!" Still holding tightly onto her princess, Setsuna slowly let go of Konoka and raised her head to look down at the beautiful princess beneath her. Konoka beamed at her guardian and held her hand to cup Setsuna's face. Soon enough, both girls were surrounded by their comrades; forcing the half demon to sit back much to the young mage's disapproval, and Setsuna could already feel their eyes focus upon her.

"Whoa! Setsuna-san, your hair! And… your eyes!" Asuna said out loud, trying to catch another look at the half demon's eyes.

"I… that is…" Setsuna mumbled before she was cut off by another familiar, weak voice.

"Why…" All looked back at Akai who lay on the cold ground, with her body limp, facing the group that surrounded the two people she hated the most.

'_Why…?_'

"Akai-san…" Setsuna whispered, looking back into the demon's eyes.

"My… plan was perfect… everything went well…" The demon coughed and a single tear drop made it's down the corner of her eye, "Then why…?" the sun slowly made its way out, lightening the inside of the cave with its warm shine. The demon's body slowly started to turn into dust from her legs, getting higher and higher. Akai's eyes slowly begun to close while she was still watching the group before her, it reminded her so much of her own family… all together, supporting each other, loving, and caring…

This time, Akai smile was somehow different when the fading vision before her made her realized why her plan could have never succeeded, '_I understand now…_'. Finally, the demon closed her eyes and vanished away.

Setsuna lowered her face and couldn't help but think of how close she was of loosing Konoka yet again. A small squeeze in her hand and she turned to look at Konoka who sat right next to her, smiling at her lovingly; the half demon just couldn't stop herself from smiling back at her.

"Lets go home Secchan" Konoka whispered, and Setsuna nodded in agreement. Both girls rose back to their feet, still holding their hands together.

"Say, are you guys ok?" Asuna asked the girls, still worried they might be hurt.

"We are now" Konoka answered her with a smile, "Ne, Secchan?" the mage turned to look at her guardian.

"Yes, we are" Setsuna answered her then turned to look at Negi with a serious face, "How were you able to find us?"

"Well, it was all thanks to Chibi-Setsuna, she got the headmaster and Takamichi to help us and then got Kuu-fei, Mana-san, and Kaede-san" Negi looked over at the three girls that escort him all the way here "when we all tried to think of what we should do next, I sensed Konoka's magic power that helped us to locate your place"

"It seems like this was the reason Konoka activated her healing powers" the quiet tall sniper finally spoke up, and Mana held in her hand a pactio card that had a certain swordswoman image on it.

"Ah! This pactio card aru-yo!"

"It looks somehow different De gozaru"

Negi walked over to Mana and took a closer look at the card. There was no doubt that the winged worrier curved on it was none other than Setsuna. The winged worrier had her hair loosen and in its original white color. She was wearing knee length black boots with two metallic silver lines on each side. Around her hips, she was wearing a white short skirt with a golden sleeve at its front. At her chest, a simple white sleeve was tied around it and covered her breasts up to her shoulders; there she had two sharp silver armors with two red long sleeves coming out of it down her back. Her magnificent white wings were spread behind her and she kept yuunagi in her right hand. The card softly glimmered due to the sun's light, and gave the worrier figure curved on it the perfect look of an angel.

"Could this be…?" Negi murmured and looked over at Konoka and Setsuna. "Konoka-san how did you two…"

"Ahaha! S…Shouldn't we go back already? I'm feeling kinda dizzy" Konoka said and held her head, with a small and very unlikely blush on her cheeks. Setsuna glanced over at Konoka ignoring the others surrounding them at the moment, and bent forward to pick Konoka in her arms, surprising the mage with her actions.

"Negi-sensei, can we continue this at the dorms? We must inform the headmaster about everything that happened… and…" Setsuna tightened her grip around Konoka and turned around towards the entrance "There are still questions I need to find an answer to". Setsuna spread her wings and stepped forward; then jumped forward, letting her wings take her and Konoka up into the sky.

"Ah! Wait! Setsuna-san!" Negi called behind them. '_Well… maybe we should get back to the Academy…_', Negi turned to look at his companions before he spoke up, "Everyone, lets get back to the Academy!".

All dashed forward trying to catch up with the princess and her knight.

* * *

"I see… Akai you say…" The headmaster said softly, his eyes close and his mind racing with thoughts. Konoemon sat behind his desk while Konoka and Setsuna stood in front of him. Negi and Asuna headed back to the dorm, saying they'll be waiting for both girls to come back.

Konoemon opened his eyes and glanced over the two girls with a serious look, "Setsuna-kun, did Akai said what was her purpose for her actions?" Setsuna shook her head before she answered.

"I'm afraid not…" she paused for a moment before she remembered some of the words the demon had said to her, "But, she did say I've caused her some… great lost in the past… and wanted me to hurt Konoka Ojou-sama". Setsuna averted her eyes from the headmaster and looked over her princess, the thought of loosing her, and by her own hands couldn't have been more terrifying.

"I see, Just as I suspected" Konoemon nodded to himself making the half demon turn her gaze back to him. "Sir?"

"Setsuna-kun, five years ago, the Konoe family and the Akazaki clan started a war which you took part of it" Setsuna's eyes opened when memories of the past filled her mind.

"But, what does Akai-san had to do with it?" Trying to keep her anxiousness down, Setsuna tightened her fists.

"Setsuna-kun, the reason the Konoe family had won the war was mainly thanks to you" Konoemon paused for a moment and took a long glance at his granddaughter's bodyguard. "The reason we won, was because you managed to defeat the rulers of the Akazaki clan", Setsuna now realized everything, "In other words, you were the one who killed Akai's parents".

"So… Akai wanted me to feel the same pain by killing the person I…" Setsuna looked over at Konoka again and found her princess staring at her as well, both girls turned their faces away, both wearing a small blush on their cheeks.

Konoemon sighed due to the sight before him, no longer he can ignore the way the two girls act whenever the other is in the room. He always knew Setsuna loved Konoka, and sometimes more than just a friend, but now, with the brand new pactio card the two of them had created placed on his desk, and the obvious sight of the two blushing girls before him, he knew that reality must be accepted, and there's no point avoiding it.

"Sir..?" Setsuna slowly spoke up, trying to catch the headmaster's attention back. "There's something I still don't understand…"

"What is it then?"

"Three days ago, I… could see images and visions of what eventually happened today, how could this possibly had happened?"

"Hmm…" Konoemon thought for a few long moments before speaking once again, "You said Akai was a mind controller right?"

"Yes"

"Well, it seems like Akai can't fully control her own powers yet" he said, making the half demon get even more confused.

"I don't think I understand that sir…" Setsuna pleaded him to phrase himself once again.

"You see Setsuna-kun, Akai may be able to control others minds, but whenever she thought of her plan that had you involved in, her mind and yours, somehow got linked together and you were able to see images from Akai's plan. She was so obsessed with her plans that she didn't realize she was showing you part of it", Konoemon finished.

"I see" Setsuna murmured quietly to herself. Everything make sense now, what Akai's purpose had been, how she was able to see images out of her plan, and how Konoka and herself had anything to do with it. Setsuna got her attention back when she heard the headmaster's voice once again. "I would also like to know a thing or two"

Both girls looked at him, watching as he slowly reached his arm to take a hold of the pactio card lying on his desk and hold it in his hand. "I believe you know what this is, don't you Konoka?"

Konoka smiled to herself and averted her eyes away from her grandfather and from her guardian. "W…well it's a pactio card of course…".

"Konoka, you know this pactio is much more than that… I don't believe you've yet learned how to create it".

Setsuna only watched as the two spoke to each other, what was the big deal, it was just an ordinary pactio card, the headmaster didn't seem to object it when Konoka had a pactio with Negi, so what could possibly… Could it be that the headmaster didn't want Konoka to have a pactio with her? That could make sense, after all she was just a half demon. Setsuna could suddenly feel a gentle warm hand coming to hold her own, fingers entwined together. She looked over at Konoka and watched her taking a smell step forward looking straight into the headmaster's eyes.

"I know what it means… ", Setsuna felt Konoka tightening her hold in their entwined hands; "I realized today that this is what I want, this is who I am. I… I know you may not accept it, but I'm willing to take that chance, 'cause I know that no matter what, I could never be left alone".

Konoemon sat behind his desk, starring at the two girls before him, his eyes traveled from one girl to the other, the old man sighed in defeat, placing the card in his hand on his desk. I few moments passed in silence before Konoemon spoke up again.

"Konoka, I can't…"

"So! That will be all, right? Secchan and I need to go now! We'll let you know if there's anything else!" Konoka quickly stepped towards her grandfather's desk and grabbed her guardian's newly pactio card, then spun around and dragged Setsuna with her, shutting the door once they both went out. Konoka sighed once they managed to get out of her grandfather's office.

"Secchan I really can't understand how you manage to stand all these times you need to go inside there and hear his speeches all the time…" Setsuna looked at Konoka with a mischief smile. How could she ever be more grateful to have Konoka in her life? Shining upon her each and every day; caring for her, and always staying by her side. And now, more than ever all there's left…

"Kono-chan?"

"Hmm?" Konoka beamed at her angel, and was taken by surprise when Setsuna took her in her arms, spread her wings, and jumped out of the nearest window. Konoka let out a small squeak once she felt the sudden gust of wind caressing her skin, but Setsuna kept her hold upon her, letting Konoka know she wouldn't let any harm get to her.

Konoka slowly let her arms warp themselves around Setsuna's neck and raised her head to look at her face. "S…Secchan? Where are we going?"

Already smiling, Setsuna kept her eyes towards the place they were heading to. "Look".

Following her guardian's gaze, Konoka spotted a small river ahead of them. That image somehow brought memories to the mage's mind, and as her guardian slowly lowered both of them down, Konoka turned to look back at Setsuna's face, 'What are you thinking of Secchan?'.

Setsuna just gazed at the view before her, and Konoka could tell her friend was lost in some far away place, thinking of something Konoka couldn't figure out. Konoka watched as Setsuna closed her eyes and sighed, turning her gaze back at her; a smile on her lips. Konoka soon found herself lost in her friend's silver eyes, she felt like she could gaze into these eyes for all eternity. Her mind focused once back when she heard her angel's voice calling her name.

"Kono-chan… I realized today… that… I almost lost yet again the one thing that keeps me alive with each day" Setsuna stepped forward and took her princess's hands in her own. "I brought you here because this is the place I come to whenever I need some time to think. This place reminds me of when I almost lost you back at Kyoto, and makes me realize just how selfish I had been which caused it all to happen" Konoka felt her guardian's hold on her hands tightened, "You've said to me many times before it meant nothing to you, but it does have a meaning to me. Ever since that day, I vowed to become stronger and stronger for…" Konoka watched as Setsuna slowly averted her eyes away from her own and saw the small blush making its way to her face. Most of it all, Konoka could feel Setsuna's trembling hands upon her own, "F…For you. T… To dedicate myself only for you, a…a…and before I noticed it, you were the only thing I had in mind… Well… I… I mean… I guess… I'm just trying to say…" '_say it! say it! what's wrong with you?!_' Setsuna screamed inside her head, trying to prevent her already trembling hands from loosing their grip upon Konoka's.

"Na Secchan…" Setsuna almost immediately raised her head back up to look at the eyes that gazed so lovingly at her own. "Na, Secchan, do you know what that is?" Konoka released her hold on one of her guardian's hands and took out Setsuna's new pactio card from out of her sleeves. Setsuna turned to look at the card then back at Konoka's eyes. Why would Konoka ask her such an obvious question out of the blue? and in such an important moment?

"Th… That's a pactio card" Setsuna recalled the moment of their very first kiss sealed within the power of the pactio magic just a few hours ago, making her skin shiver once again from the oh so pleasant sensation it had caused her. She never realized her eyes slowly drifted to look at Konoka's lips until she heard her sweet giggling voice.

"Tehe, silly Secchan" Konoka beamed at Setsuna and guided her other hand which kept its hold on her companion's one to place it on the pactio card held between them. "It _is_ a pactio card. Though, you know…" Setsuna watched as small and fainted blush, yet visible enough to see, made its way to her soft white cheeks of her princess's face. '_I could easily get used to see her blush as well from time to time_'.

"Though you know… it's not a temporary one…" her last words echoed inside Setsuna's head '_not a temporary one… not a temporary one… not a temporary one…_'

"Ko…Ko…Kono-chan! H…How did you?! W…When did you?!" Setsuna could feel butterflies inside her stomach; it made her happy, so very much happy that she couldn't put it into words, yet she was still interested in how Konoka knew how to perform a permanent pactio ceremony.

"Well… you were in a very bad condition, and it has been over three minutes, so my artifact wouldn't have worked. I knew that making a pactio could make my healing power work, but since a temporary pactio requires a third party to make the pactio circle, I couldn't emitted one. So… well… I once asked Evangeline how to make a permanent pactio, and she told me that a permanent pactio must be emitted by the magic power itself with no one to draw it in the first place. Though she told me that in my current status I wouldn't be able to do so…" she softly laughed to herself, "but I guess… I guess I just couldn't let you go" she ended softly with a loving smile, watching how Setsuna's eyes were so focused upon her own. "I hope it's ok with you".

Setsuna took a few small steps closer until their bodies were pressed together. She closed her eyes and bend down ever so slowly to claim her princess's lips. Inches before they met Setsuna whispered "I love you…" then placed her lips upon her other half. Both never felt so good, and _complete_. Konoka grabbed the front of Setsuna's shirt tightly, forcing her to take another step closer, while Setsuna herself wrapped her arms around her waist.

The kiss was slow, and revealed everything the two felt for the other. Konoka moaned once Setsuna's daring hand made its way to her upper back, caressing it with a gentle touch. In return, Konoka smiled into the kiss as an idea popped into her mind. She slowly let one of her hands move inch by inch down her guardian's chest until it was placed on top of her breast. This action made Setsuna squirm and let out a low moan; causing her to open her mouth and giving Konoka the reaction she wanted.

Taking this chance, Konoka slipped her tongue out to meet with Setsuna's own.

Both were lost in each other's need of desire and parted away, with an inch between their lips, after what seemed like forever.

With their foreheads still touching, both looked into each other's eyes. Konoka smiled and licked her lips before saying what Setsuna longed to hear. "I love you too Secchan" She placed her hand on her cheek, "So very much…" she whispered back, stealing another quick kiss from her new love before stepping back.

"Hehe… Since we both agreed on that, I guess we should head back to school, ne?" Konoka said before she turned around laughing and dashed towards the Mahora Academy grounds direction ahead of her guardian. Taking this in mind Setsuna went out of her mesmerized state and went after her, "Ko..Kono-chan! Wait up!" It didn't take long for Setsuna to catch up with Konoka and go pass her.

Both were running towards their future, not knowing what tomorrow may hold for them, and their new born love.

* * *

So that is it, I'm sorry again for any mistakes you bump into, as a human being, I make them as well :)

I know most people think, or want to think that in order to make a permanent pactio... well.. you need to go all the way(if you know what I mean...)

But, as long as Ken Akamatsu hadn't revealed this fact, I decided no to have it this way, hope you guys agree :P

Thanks for anyone who read and reviewed as well as supported this fanfic to its end!

KonoSetsu Banzaii!


End file.
